Red vs Blue: Caboose's Lament
by GreenEarthEagle
Summary: Caboose laments over the loss of Church. End of Revealation. OOC Caboose slightly. Prequal to Red vs Blue: The Second Coming.


Red vs Blue: Caboose's Lament -  
Authors Note: Set after the Finale of Red vs Blue: Revelation. It also doubles as a prequal to a story about the return of the Meta. Slight OOC of Caboose -

"Remember what Delta said." Church continued.  
"Memorey's the key." Caboose mumbled.  
"Exactly, so you'll be in charge of remembering me. Don't get Tucker to help, he'll just fuck it up...Later buddy." Chruch then reverted to his ghost form, and entered the capture unit. Caboose watched on as Simmons came to try and help.

"Oh no!" Simmons cried. " It'll only be open for a few more seconds! After that, he'll be trapped!"  
"Come on Church! You can do it. Can you hear me? You can... Run towards my voice!" Caboose yelled, pleading.  
"It's shutting down!" Simmons said somenly "I can't stop it!"

"Church?" Caboose murmued "Are you there?"  
Caboose...I'm sorry." Simmons said.  
"Church?"

That night, Caboose spent the night in a temporery tent...and that night, he cried. He cried all night, knowing his best friend, Church, was never coming back...Church...  
Even when he tried to focus on good times, it all returned to the day, when Church had gone into the capture unit...and he began to cry again. At about two in the morning, the tent opened, and Tucker climbed in, with dark circles under his eyes.  
"Caboose...you okay?" Caboose tried to look fine, but he just shook his head.  
"Still thinking about Church, aren't you?" Tucker forced a smile through.

Caboose nodded, a few more tears slipping out of his eyes. "He-He was my best friend...First Sheila was almost destroyed...N-Now Church might be gone forever." He sniffled.  
Tucker gave a deep sigh. "I know how you feel. How do you think I feel being seperated from Junior for so long? I felt really scared...I thought he was dead. Trust me...Church'll come back...just keep what Delta said."  
"Memorey is the key"  
Tucker stood up, and left the tent. Caboose felt a little bit better; he was still upset, but he knew maybe...if he hoped, Church might come back.

The next morning, Caboose was the first one up. He was sitting on the cliff where the Meta had fallen to his death. The white snow had covered the tracks the Warthog, The Meta, and the Teams had made the previous day. The snow was still lightly falling. Soon, the tracks would be gone. Caboose missed his best friend, so he decided to remember him, even if it didn't matter much.

Three hours later, he surveyed his work. He had sneaked into the UNSC camp, and stolen the Capture Unit. He then had buried it into the ground, and placed a small wooden cross he had built near it. He was quite pleased with his work, which was pretty good considering Caboose had made it.

He was so absorbed into his work he didn't see the snow waver and fall behind him on the cliff, which made little noise.. He didn't see the blur move towards him, as if it had evil intent. And with a single stroke, knocked Caboose out. Caboose made a small noise and crumpled to the ground, silent. Caboose never had a chance to see The Meta sneak up behind him, and knock him out. The Meta walked away, picking up his Brute Shot which was entrenched in the ground. A growl pierced the air.

"Caboose! Are you okay?" A blurry voice called out. Caboose just wanted to sleep.  
"Get him into the tent!" Another voice called out. Tucker?  
Caboose opened his eyes. Tucker and Simmons were looking over him, both looking concerned.  
"Caboose." Simmons said. "What were you doing out in the snow?"  
"Making a staute for Church." Caboose mumbled.  
"And what knocked you out?" Simmmons replied.  
"I don't know."

Tucker shook his head, not believing a word of Caboose's story. More likely he had just fallen asleep in the snow. He sighed and left the tent. And he saw the tracks, which looked like somthing had been dragged thrrough it. And he saw the Brute Shot missing. He knew what must have happened! He ran back to the tent, and said simply:  
"It's not dead. The Meta is Alive."

-  
Will be continued. 


End file.
